


as long as i can ride with u, u

by udipo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, poor skeppy this is too much for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udipo/pseuds/udipo
Summary: Skeppy chokes, the thought he’s been keeping at bay spilling over.This sounds like a love song.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	as long as i can ride with u, u

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my docs so i finished it and fixed it up a bit. although a bit short, i hope it's alright!

Skeppy slouches into his chair, exhausted and ready to just sleep when a telegram message is sent in.

It's from Finn. He clicks it open.

_are you and bad dating_

And then, tacked on as a separate message to relieve tension:

_lol_

A breath. His eyebrows furrow. Distantly, he realizes his hands are trembling, fingers hovering uncertainty above the keys. He swallows, perturbed, pushing down whatever was filling his chest with lead. Blinking, he sits up a little straighter, nearly ramming his head straight into his mic in his rush to respond.

_no?_

_im not gay_

_did something happen_

He waits, breath held. He lets himself pull his hands away from his keyboard for a moment, moving them to rest on his head. Or rather, his head on his hands. The stress is building up and he can’t pinpoint why he needs to clear this up so much but he feels he might explode if he doesn’t get a response soon.

It's not like it's something he's never thought about. But he's not an idiot. He's seen the art, the compilations, the community- and he'd be lying if he said he doesn't feed into it.

The only sound in the room is his clock- his shitty, inaccurate clock- ticking mockingly at him. His three messages now seem too little and typing indicators pop up just as he’s raised his hands to type again.

_nah. just the way you guys act sometimes_

_i think vurb is getting in my head, lol_

_sorry to worry you, man. there's nothing wrong with being gay tho_

His body sags in relief, hastily typing out an apology and goodbye. Finn doesn't respond, so when he moves to get up a twitter notification catches his eye. Huh. Most of them are disabled. New tweet from someone, he reasons. His heart is pounding and he knows why- there’s only one person he has tweets on for.

Bad's replying to a fanart Skeppy had seen and actively avoided.

**_BadBoyHalo_ ** _@SaintsofGames ・27s_

_Thank you for making this! Its so nice. This song reminds me of Skeppy and I think you captured it well :D_

His face burns. The art isn't bad, of course, it's incredible. Skeppy's amazed that people are so talented. Lyrics from the song "Ride with U'' span across the panels and he’s reminded of why he avoided it in the first place. 

Bad brought up that stupid song last month and the fans wouldn’t shut up about it. He told himself to not listen to it. Why, he isn’t sure. It’s just… a lot. He’s afraid. It’ll be a nice song, and Skeppy will get overwhelmed, and... 

This is a losing battle. It's late, and there's nothing to distract him. He groans, rolling back from the desk. He wrestles his headphones off, earbuds already connected to his phone taking their place. As he crosses his room, he resigns to listen once. That’s all.

_Feels like I’m burning when you look around and smile at me_

The first line has him stumbling back, letting the bed catch on the back of his knees. Springs clatter as he falls, starfish style, until he’s left staring at the ceiling Bad had scolded him about when he complained about it not being smooth _(“It’s_ textured, _Skeppy!”)._ Shapes dance across it and he tries, really tries to focus on that raised area that looks a bit like a diamond. Follow that line to the corner, eye the way it branches out to other areas, one swirling around in such a way that it almost resembles a heart.   
  
_There’s nothing I wouldn’t do_

_As long as I can ride with u, u_

Skeppy chokes, the thought he’s been keeping at bay spilling over.

This sounds like a love song.

_You match my, you match my crazy, crazy_

He mumbles out a string of curses, huffing, eyes vacantly flitting over the ceiling. There’s no reason for this to be happening; to be this on edge. He laughs uncertainly, running a hand through supple hair as he sits up. 

Okay. He can deal with this.

_I’ll do anything to take a ride with u, u_

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading, and hopefully enjoying <33


End file.
